


Touchin

by starryeyed (kaylie153)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kunten, M/M, Making Out, Meeting at a club, Romance, This did not go as planned, WayV - Freeform, hendery appears for like five seconds, its not how it appears, lucas winwin yangyang mentioned, tenkun - Freeform, there was supposed to be more making out but it became
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/starryeyed
Summary: Even from across the bar, Ten could tell the man was beautiful, soft-looking but for his sharp jawline. The slightly curled hair on his head was almost white, ran through with a pastel rainbow of dye. His aura was welcoming and bright, immediately drawing Ten in. Up close he was even prettier, straight eyebrows, pouty lips, and a mole sat so beautifully right on his brow bone.(or, ten meets someone at a club and takes him home)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Touchin

**Author's Note:**

> alright.... this did not go as planned. this was inspired by a song, [bloop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSGisoCdLPc), and even though it's not exactly what I wanted, I think it's still pretty cute

Ten didn’t usually go to the club alone. Not that he  could n’t handle himself just fine, but he preferred being surrounded by people he knew he  could talk with, dance with, have a good time with.  He also turned down offers that came his way, but tonight was the night he chose to break all his rules.  Not only was he alone, but he’d let someone buy him a drink. And let them drag him onto the dance floor. 

It’s not all that surprising, considering how irresistible the man seemed. 

Even from across the bar, Ten could tell the man was beautiful, soft-looking but for his sharp jawline.  The slightly curled hair on his head was almost white, ran through with a pastel rainbow of dye. His aura was welcoming and bright, immediately drawing Ten in. Up close he was even prettier, straight eyebrows, pouty lips, and a mole sat so beautifully right on his brow bone. 

They didn’t talk much, aside from discovering the man was older than Ten. While they danced, he tried to introduce himself, but Ten cut him off with a kiss, pulling the man even closer than he already was. Their bodies moving together to the beat, breathing each other in, and the heady scent of sweat and some musky cologne made Ten’s head spin. This wasn’t enough touching, he needed to  feel him. 

The bathroom wasn’t much better, the older  felt self-conscious and nervous, so Ten invited him home instead. 

Luckily his roommate was out, so they made quick work of their  shoes , stumbling together back to Ten’s room. He slammed Ten into a wall, hiking the younger’s legs up around his waist, pressing kiss after kiss into Ten’s neck. His teeth sank in particularly hard, and the moan Ten let out made his hips roll. 

“Be-bedroom, right there.”

A tangle of limbs and the half-assed job of attempting to get clothes off found the other pinning Ten to the bed. His eyes raked over him, admiring every bit he  could see. Ten  felt bared, and it made goosebumps break out along his arms. 

The man bent down to nibble on Ten’s lip, his hands releasing Ten’s wrists so he  could run them down his sides, dipping his fingertips into the crevices of his hip bones. The pressure brought a low groan from the younger, his back arching beautifully into the other’s chest. 

“Name,” the older growled into his mouth. 

Ten shook his head, hands coming up to pull on his hair. “No. No names.”

The answer elicited another growl, but he only kissed Ten harder, pressed into him harsher, and worked him over even rougher. 

* * *

Morning sun leaking into his room drew his eyes open grumpily. The curtains had been left open last night, allowing the damned light in and waking him up much earlier than he’d prefer. 

An arm around his waist and a face pressed into the back of his neck brought his attention to the other body in his bed. 

The club hookup was still there, spooning with him. If he didn’t  look so soft and pretty in this lighting, Ten wondered if he’d be kicking the man out. Probably not. But it was a thought. 

Ten turned to face the other, gently prodding him until he groaned in complaint. His arm tried to tighten and bring Ten closer into him, but Ten only pushed against his shoulder harder, working more forcefully to wake him up. 

The man mumbled something under his breath,  then his eyes opened. He hugged Ten tighter, a soft smile coming to his mouth.  Ten felt as though he could melt right then. 

“Hey.” His voice was gentle, the smile becoming a lazy smirk when he saw all the bruises along Ten’s throat, his lips swollen from all the kissing. 

“Good morning.” Ten took the moment to admire his bed partner, better able to see his soft features in this bright, morning light. 

He scooted a bit closer, lips barely brushing against the other’s cheek. The hand against his back came up to hold on to Ten’s neck, dragging him forward into a proper kiss. It was almost sweet, gentle like he’d been waiting a long time to kiss Ten in this way. But it wasn’t long before their lips moving together became more aggressive, lips separating  just so he  could leave kisses along Ten’s cheekbones, the corner of his mouth,  then he began to mouth along Ten’s jaw. 

He sat up on his elbow, pressing Ten into the pillows, his hand sliding from the younger’s neck to his ribs, disappearing under the blanket, his fingertips biting into his hip bone once again, bringing a gasp from Ten’s bruised lips. His hand started toward the growing arousal, the touch so painfully light.

“Ten!! Oh my god, you won’t believe—” A mop of freshly dyed blonde hair burst into the room, startling a yelp from Ten. 

His partner froze for a second,  then removed all his skin from Ten, and heaved a sigh, throwing himself back into the pillows, hair a mess on top of his head. Ten’s eyes were comically wide, sitting up straight in his bed as he stared at his roommate. 

“Hendery, seriously? Do you not knock?”

The younger flushed red, eyes refusing to  look directly at the bed. “Uh, hey Kun- ge . I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yep, I am.  Shoes by the door and everything.”

Ten let out a frustrated growl. “Hen,  cmon . You already interrupted. Might as well spill the gossip.”

Those must’ve been the magic words cause the boy was finally able to meet his roommate’s eyes again, face lighting up with joy as he bounced in place. “Xuxi finally got up the nerve to ask for Sicheng-ge’s phone number! We ran into him at breakfast and he just went for it!” The blonde’s eyes looked filled with glittering stars for a moment. “It was so awesome. I didn’t know Xuxi would ever grow the balls, but he did.”

It took everything in Ten’s small body not to leap across his bed and strangle his very good friend. 

The longer Hendery talked about the morning outing, the farther Kun sank into the bed, an arm thrown across his face. 

“—and as soon as he walked away, Yangyang and I  just burst into laughter. Poor Xuxi, I thought he was  gonna pass out right there, his face was so red!” He finally stopped, looked over the couple in bed, and  went pink again. “Uh, anyway. There are leftovers in the fridge. Talk to  y’all later.”

As soon as the door closed, Kun’s arm fell away from his face, a glare directed at the smaller frame next to him. 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that.  It’s not my fault.” Ten pulled the sheet closer to his chest, trying to keep that stare off him. 

“This is entirely your fault. I asked you a month ago to move in with me and you said you’d have to think about it.  This is just one of the many,  _ many  _ reasons we should be in my bed, at  _ our  _ apartment.  No roommates crashing through our doors, exclaiming about how slow our friends’ love lives move.”

Ten grumbled, turning his head away from the fuming elder. They were quiet for a moment, Kun slowing his breathing and Ten lost in thought. A smirk spread across his face before he looked over his shoulder. 

“What.”

Ignoring the emotionless  look on his face, Ten raised a single eyebrow. “So your names Kun, huh?”

Kun released an exasperated laugh. “You can’t be serious, babe.”

He immediately busted out the pouty lip, fully facing the older, letting the sheet fall away from his chest. “ Cmooon , Kun. It was lots of fun, right?”

“Oh yeah,” he rolled his eyes. “So much fun pretending I don’t know my own boyfriend’s name. I  just love how impersonal the sex was.”

“Kun.” 

He met his eyes, a rush of guilt pooling in his stomach. Ten’s eyes were downcast, hands fiddling with the blanket that rested over their laps. He sat up, grabbing ahold of Ten’s waist and pulling him into a hug, his chin resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Ten. It was fun, really. But...” he hesitated, arms tightening for a fraction of a second before he exhaled his frustration. “I  just prefer getting to call you mine, and,” his face turned so he  could press a kiss to the spot under Ten’s ear, “I love hearing you call out my name when I make you feel good.”

Ten let himself relax into his touch, his eyes closing momentarily. “I guess I like that too.”

“You guess?” Kun’s lips vibrated against his skin, a chuckle raising goosebumps along his neck.

“Well, I definitely like when you say you love me when you  com —”

A choked moan escaped him when Kun bit down roughly into his shoulder, making him squirm in Kun’s lap. 

“Yeah, me too, baby.”

Kun continued to lay nips and wet kisses along Ten’s neck and shoulders, hands slipping into his lap, fingers pressing harshly into the sensitive skin of his thigh. Ten’s breaths came out in high pitched whines, a shuddery whimper combined with the solid roll of his ass into Kun’s growing erection, bringing a groan from his attentive boyfriend. 

“Kun,” he gasped, trying to pull away but failing when another moan forced his head back onto Kun’s shoulder. “Babe, Hendery will hear.”

He could feel the grin on Kun’s face, the evil laugh brushing along his skin. “And? Isn’t that another one of your kinks, Tennie? Exhibitionism?”

Ten whined, finally finding the strength to turn in Kun’s lap, climbing onto him to crash their mouths together, his fingers slipping along his biceps to tangle in the colorful hair he himself had  dyed not even a full week ago. 

“Okay.” Ten pulled away, breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded. “You fulfill this sex bucket list item, I’ll move in with you.”

Kun tilted his head farther away, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. “What?  Just like that?”

Ten nodded.  Then he breathed out a sigh. “But can you ask me again? Better this time?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kun, there was no romance. You  just talked about the benefits of joint bank accounts and combined bills and how right now you’re technically losing money cause of all the unused square footage.”

“You said no because of the way I asked?”

Ten could feel the way they were both shrinking at this conversation, but he figured they needed to have it sooner rather than later. “Yes. I want you to want me to move in because you want me there, not because of bills and convenience and whatever other boring shit.”

“Ten.” Kun’s hand came up to cup Ten’s cheek, his thumb brushing softly against his skin. “Of course I want you there. I’ve wanted you there for over a year. Honestly, I just felt really nervous cause I wasn’t sure what you would say. So I listed off the most logical reasons I could think of.”

Ten laughed, letting his weight fall onto Kun. “You’re so dumb. You  shoulda known what I’d say.  Being in bed was a good start, but you  shoulda kissed me and asked with that voice you get that’s all low and raspy and sexy. I  woulda said yes in an instant.”

Kun shook his head, bringing Ten toward him so he  could knock their foreheads together. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m dumb.” He moved forward, drawing Ten into a slow, sweet kiss. “Tennie,” his voice in that pitch that Ten loved so much, “will you move in with me, baby?”

Ten grinned, pressing another kiss to Kun’s lips. “Hm, I think so. But first,” he grinned wickedly, dipping his face to leave a kiss on Kun’s neck, “make me scream your name like you wanted me to last night. Let’s give Hendery one last scare before I leave.”

Kun laughed, grabbing Ten’s shoulders to bring him back up to his face. “Yes, sir,” he sighed, leaning forward till they were tumbling backward, pressing in between Ten’s thighs and trailing his lips down Ten’s already marked up neck. “I’ll get right on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah haha this really was supposed to be more making out and less fluffy plot but they decided to make it about THAT. the lyric that inspired me was "touchin like we know each other" :DD
> 
> thanks for reading! hopefully you enjoyed>_< please leave kudos and comments !!
> 
> you can find me on twt [here!!!](https://twitter.com/kayliesarchive)


End file.
